Existing solutions to aircraft engine testing include testing flight test aircraft by adding or removing balance weights to the fan and low pressure turbine. The drawbacks to this method of testing are that it is expensive to run as it requires fuel to burn during testing, it requires additional hours to add and remove weights, and it introduces a potential to damage engine and flight test aircraft. Another method includes generating signals using a signal generator to a vibration measuring Line Replacement Unit (LRU). However, drawbacks to this method include the requirement of manual calculation for each test condition, and that one signal may be generated at a time, which limits the evaluation to only one vibration type at a time. This method also requires manual manipulation and validation of each tested condition.
There is a need to provide a test system with the ability to generate accelerometer signals that replicate the complexities of multiple aircraft engine accelerometers in the field in such a manner to generate these signals in a controlled laboratory test environment. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.